Entretenido e ¿Indecente?
by AoSheep
Summary: Para América había muchas cosas entretenidas en el mundo; pero nada era tan entretenido como lo que hacía con Rusia en la cama, aún si Inglaterra lo llamaba indecente. América x Rusia.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre América y Rusia, no diré que es el primero que escribo, pero sí es el primero que subo, espero de todo corazón que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo a mí.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo los utilizo, sin fines de lucro, para mi diversión y la de quien me lee.

Sin más, disfruten del fic.

Entretenido e ¿Indecente?

Para América había muchas cosas entretenidas en el mundo. Jugar video juegos, leer comics, pilotear un avión, hacer carreras de autos, jugar en el simulador espacial, ver la tv… y sin embargo, últimamente había algo que le resultaba infinitamente más entretenido al americano que todas las demás cosas juntas.

Inglaterra había llamado a ese nuevo entretenimiento que tenía América como indecente y más que nada vulgar por la forma en la que el menor lo había expresado. Y es que no todos los días escuchas a América decir que es terriblemente _entretenido_ cogerse a Rusia, mientras estás tranquilamente tomando el té.

—¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó Inglaterra tras haber escupido su té negro de una manera nada aceptable para una caballero.

—Sí, sí escuché lo que dije. —asintió el americano impresionado al haber visto al siempre refinado Inglaterra casi escupirle en la cara aquel asqueroso té. —Pero no entiendo por qué te pones así.

—Porque… porque _Bloody hell_! —chilló Inglaterra sin poderse creer aquello. —Ustedes dos se odian y además mientras estamos en una asamblea internacional y hacer eso y… ¡No digas coger!

América miró al otro sin terminar de entender aquello que le quería decir. Si bien era cierto que Rusia y él algún día se habían odiado de un tiempo a acá aquel odio se había perdido en algún lugar remoto y no existía más y el hecho de que estuvieran o no en una asamblea no afectaba. No era como que lo hubieran hecho en la asamblea.

—Pero… no entiendo —susurró el americano renuente a probar el té o los bocadillos que el inglés había preparado para él. —¿Por qué es indecente y vulgar que me coja a Rusia?

—¡Lo que es vulgar es que digas _coger_, maldición! —gritó Inglaterra sonrojado —Y el acto es indecente…porque es indecente y por ser indecentes es indecente ¿entiendes?

América miró al otro con un signo de interrogación tatuado entre las cejas dado que la explicación en sí –que no tenía nada de explicación, cabe recalcar –, no tenía sentido alguno ni explicaba el porqué de la indecencia del acto en sí.

—Y ¿cómo está Canadá? —preguntó luego de unos segundo de silencio el inglés dando por zanjado y _entendido_ el tema, cosa que América aceptó sin estar nada convencido pero sí esperanzado de que al hablar de su hermano, Inglaterra no reparar en el hecho de que no había tocado ni el té ni los biscochos.

América meditó lo dicho por el inglés toda la semana. Preguntó a cada persona que consideraba más o menos culta al respecto, pero nada de lo dicho lo dejaba satisfecho.

Francia había dicho que lo que Inglaterra considerara _indecente_ era algo _entretenido_ para el resto del mundo. Canadá dijo que las cosas _indecentes_ eran aquellas que el mundo veía como negativas. Prusia había opinado que lo _indecente_ era _entretenido_ mientras que Alemania intentaba que se callara y decía que _indecente_ se le llamaba a un acto o conducta reprobable. Austria por su parte logró quitarle las ganas a América de seguir preguntando al soltar una definición bíblica sacada de un diccionario tan grueso que era capaz de matar a alguien de un golpe.

El americano soltó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la cama al lado de su amante, el cual no lograba acompasar su respiración aunque hubieran pasado un par de minutos desde el final del acto sexual.

—Es entretenido hacer esto contigo, _commie_. —bisbisó el americano con un tono risueño. —Y me seguirá pareciendo entretenido aunque sea un acto indecente.

La respiración de Rusia se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, mismo tiempo que le tomó al ruso incorporarse para mirar directamente a la cara al otro. —¿Indecente?

América pareció meditárselo un poco y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces mientras tanteaba la mesa de noche en busca de sus gafas.

Rusia rio un poco, logrando desencajar al americano que lo miró con una ceja arqueada. — ¿Te lo dijo Inglaterra? ¿_Da_? —preguntó el ruso de buen humor. —Estoy casi seguro de que fue él. Esa es una palabra que sólo usarían Inglaterra y Austria.

América volvió a asentir sin estar muy empapado del porqué del aquel comentario y esperando oír, esta vez, una definición convincente del término.

››Indecente es un acto reprobable de carácter sexual. Como cuando las actrices salen desnudas en una película o hacen poses demasiado atrevidas. —Comentó Rusia, con una voz tan plana como si estuviera dando el reporte del clima. América lo miró sorprendido porque, seguramente, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tanto y al hilo. —Esto sería indecente si lo hiciéramos en vía pública, de otra manera simplemente es entretenido.

—¡Ah! Así que eso es indecente —murmuró América con una sonrisa. Rusia sonrió y bisbisó un ‹‹_Da.››_ —. Je, bueno de todas formas es entretenido coger contigo y lo seguiría siendo aunque a Inglaterra le parezca indecente. —concluyó el americano antes de besar al otro y reanudad lo que Inglaterra llamaba indecente y Francia entretenido acto.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, de ser así acepto un comentario –por favor – diciéndome qué les pareció o con un tomatazo por la simpleza del relato, no les tomará más que un minuto.

Saludos.

Sheep.


End file.
